A's Messages in Season 5
Episode 1: EscApe From New York Sent to an unknown group of people: It's happening. Follow the leader. *It was revealed that this isn't exactly "A", this "A" was actually Shana acting independently (not from Uber A's orders). Episode 2: Whirly Girlie Sent to Alison: The truth will bury you in a New York minute. *It was revealed in the mausoleum scene between Ali and Mona that Mona sent the text. Episode 6: Run, Ali, Run Sent to all five girls Did you miss me, bitches? -A Sent to Alison I buried your mom the same way I watched her bury you. -A (Attached to footage of Jessica DiLaurentis being buried) See how easy it is for me to kill you? If you leave Rosewood, I will. -A Time for the caged bird to sing. -A Sent to Bethany Young's Family My deepest condolences -A Episode 7: The Silence of E. Lamb Sent to Aria, Spencer, and Emily (also for Hanna) New York, New York, it's a hell of a town. Ali's keeping secrets. Maybe that's because of Hanna's big mouth. -A Episode 8: Scream For Me Sent to Alison: Glad to hear you singing. Last time you were all choked up. -A Episode 9: March of Crimes Sent to Spencer: E FP CAN UCME R'YET'N KQ'A'PVZ DEFPOTEC SRMZHIKW Sent to Zack: Sorry if I acted shy before. I promise I’ll make up for it. Hanna Episode 10: A Dark Ali Sent to Spencer: Check mate. -A (Attached with a recording of Alison's kidnapping) Episode 11: No One Here Can Love or Understand Me Sent to all four girls WE'RE ALL IN THIS TOGETHER A ACT NORMAL, BITCHES. Episode 12: Taking This One to the Grave Sent to Aria and Emily (also for Hanna It's all your fault -A Sent to Emily (also for Aria, Hanna and Spencer): A Mona doll (replacing the Baby Jesus figurine) Episode 13: How the 'A' Stole Christmas Sent to all four girls: "A" takes a holiday. So should you. Sent to all four girls (also for Caleb, Ezra, Paige, and Toby): Merry Christmas bitches -A Episode 14: Through a Glass, Darkly Sent to all four girls: Fireworks that create the letter "A" Episode 15: Fresh Meat Sent to Hanna: The stomach of her Ballard college teddy bear was stuffed with bloody guts Sent to Alison: A note was found in her new jumpsuit: "Your friends will see you soon". Sent to Ezra (Possibly for Aria): A Talmadge Guide to College with a page bookmarked using a line from Aria's email to Jackie outlined in red tape: "I regret that I squandered my high school career, getting involved with an older guy". Episode 16: Over a Barrel Sent to Aria: This kind of lie will stay on your permanent record. -A Sent to Spencer: From: Mona Vanderwaal Activated 10:48AM 40.079016: - 74.931168. Episode 17: The Bin of Sin Sent to the Rosewood Police Department: An anonymous phone call that told them the location of Mona's body. Episode 19: Out, Damned Spot Sent to Aria, Spencer, and Emily Thanks for donating to my get-into-jail fund. -A Episode 20: Pretty isn't the Point Sent to Hanna: Kate won’t win the pageant, but she’s already won your daddy's heart. -A Episode 21 Bloody Hell Sent to Alison: "You're already over a barrel, wanna be in one, too? - A Episode 22: To Plea or Not to Plea Sent to TBA: Episode 23: The Melody Lingers On Sent to TBA: Episode 24: I'm a Good Girl, I Am Sent to TBA: Episode 25: Welcome to the Dollhouse Sent to TBA: Navigation Category:A's Messages Category:Season 5